Vindel Mauser
Vindel Mauser is a warmongering would-be saviour of humanity. After his world was nearly destroyed by aliens and then weakened by corruption during peace time, Vindel came to the conclusion that humanity would always be in danger of an alienrace appearing and stomping them out unless humanity was always progressing their technology and keeping corruption at bay. The only way to assure this, was to have constant war. While a villianous act in most eyes, it was truly the best course of action for his world and how far it had decayed. The current RPer of Vindel picked him up on Oct. 10th 2012 and has RPed him ever since. Background Vindel Mauser comes originally from an alternate universe in the SRW series. He had started his career in the EFA, rising up to the rank of Colonel and being given control of a secret task force known as the Shadow-Mirrors. During the fight against the Divine Crusaders, and then the Inspectors, the EFA had stopped some of their corruption problems. However, several key figures died during the wars, allowing the corrupt officials to have more power. They began to their work, sweeping the war heroes under the rug as they began to illegally gaining money from various contract companies and breaking down the unity and strength of the world that had formed during the war against the Inspectors. Even with the threat of other aliens races being out there, technology advancements nearly halted. Vindel became desperate to solve the problem, but there was no authority that could stop the EFA and the corruption. It was then he realized the truth. Only war kept corruption in check. Therefore, war could never stop if humanity was to survive the next attack. Vindel took the Shadow-Mirrors, and declared war on the EFA, with many flocking to his cause. The EFA however, sent all of their units after his forces, including the dreaded Beowulves, lead by Beowulf himself. The Shadow-Mirrors tried to fight back, but were slowly cut down. Vindel was forced to make a desperate gamble. If he couldn't win in this world, he would simply conquer this world in another universe, then come back with the forces from that universe to retake this one. After that, he would go to as many universes as possible, spreading as many wars as possible by using W-series copies of himself to keep the many frontlines going, while the real him organized all of the technology and major planning. Seizing the Tesla-Leicht Institute where System-XN (a universe jumping machine/portal creating devise) was being worked on, Vindel forced them to instal the smaller version, Argeius, into the forehead of his own mech. As it turned out, while XN-Argelus was perfectly functional, it wasn't stable when it came to universe hopping unless the designer, Olympus Helios, was sitting in its core. Said designer had already jumped to another universe. With the EFA knocking on the door, Vindel decided he had to take the risk, and had all 2000+ of his units attempt to follow Olympus to the other universe. A little over 500 made the jump successfully, all the rest were either sent to different universes or destroyed in the jump. As it turned out, they had arrived in another version of their world where the Divine Crusaders had already been defeated, but another alien race had come and gone, not the Inspectors. The Shadow-Mirrors managed to align themselves with the Neo-DC, using the fact they know how most of the events against the Inspectors were going to play out to their advantage. The Einsts attacking at the same time however was an unknown factor that caused serious problems. While the Shadow-Mirrors were able to outlast the Neo-DC by leaving at the last moment to side with the Inspectors in order to remove the EFA's strongest forces, Vindel and his forces were ultimately defeated by the alternate universe's EFA. He attempted to escape, but Olympus Helios himself jumped into System-XN's core and sending him to the farthest corner of the galaxy. As it turns out, System-XN had been damaged enough in the fight against the EFA forces that he was instead sent to the multiverse. This triggered many of his previous forces who had been thought to be dead being spat out shortly afterwords, including his new flagship the Shirogane. With all of the Shadow-Mirrors' vehicles on the verge of falling apart from damage, Vindel opted to hide out, slowly gathering both resourced and information as he bid his time to start making his ideal world once more. Involvement Vindel's primary focus has been on Patriot Earth after finding out about its War Economy. His first course of action was to sneak onto the planet and take over the PMC group known as the Werewolves. After absorbing them into the Shadow-Mirrors and making their leader, Howling Wolf, a member of his inner circle, Vindel then moved to publicly take over Raven Sword by force. He was able to do so with the help of Howling Wolf, which in turn let him turn his attention to the newest threat on Patriot Earth: Lynx Blade. After saving the President of the United States while making their first strike against Lynx Blade, Vindel was offically recognized and relied upon by the President, giving him the freedom to continue his war while having his true base of power at Werewolf HQ hidden. After a close shave with Lynx Blade's Arsenal Gear, Vindel not only inherited a stockpile of nukes, but a heavily damaged Patriot AI by the name of GW. Basic repairs have since been done on GW, transforming it into Magus, though the full extent of its Patriot abilities haven't been tapped into yet. Later on, Vindel also took control of South America. During this, he ran into a small XCOM unit. With the unit missing their leaders at their base, Vindel took charge of them. At some point, Vindel was at the Crater Coliseum when it was attacked by a mob of Thin Men aliens lead by a Sectoid Commander. Nanoha, Gilgamesh, and oddly enough Uber Ethereal became temporarily allies during the event, though with Vindel heaviy distrusting Uber Ethereal. During one of his patrols outside of Patriot Earth, the Shadow-Mirrors came upon a decaying Star Destroyer being chased by the Shy Guys, who were requesting aid in stopping it. There, Howling Wolf teamed up with Serina's troops, Ventus, and Pyrrha to try to stop the Star Destroyer only to find out it was a zombie infested mess. A short time afterwards, Serina contacted Vindel and asked to speak with him in person. At the meeting he found out along with Rose Shepard and Tails' clone Miles that Serina was starting to go into Rampancy. While Rose set out to grab a Geth Megastructure for Serina to reconstruct herself in, Vindel offered the entiry of Patriot Earth's internet system in exchange for assitance in stabilizing Magus. The Shadow Mirrors have slowly begun to spread their influence, with Lemon going off to join M.A.R.S. and Howling Wolf being hired out to aid Handsome Jack on Gangster Earth. Powers and Capabilities While Vindel himself does not have much in the way of powers outside of piloting mechs and being a convincing leader, his main machine known as Zweizergain has an impressive amount of power. It has System-XN built in, meaning that he can teleport entire fleets to different locations or even different dimensions. Zweizergain can also make nearly unlimited copies of itself during its attacks, as well as cloak itself for short periods of time. Vindel has access to something called the Machine Cell. It is able to transform almost any mechanical object into a more advanced, efficient version of itself. However, some objects are simply destroyed by the process. Any organics that are infected by the Machine Cell have a short time to live. Vindel also commands a massive army, one that is constantly evolving with upgraded technology as he discovers more and more that he can use. Almost all of his technology includes a self-destruction code, preventing others from gaining his technology. Followers Howling Wolf -Former leader of the Werewolf PMC, Howling Wolf started off with the Shadow-Mirrors simply to be in it for the money and to save his own hide. However, overtime he has started to understand Vindel's way of looking at humanity more and more. Lemon Browning -Vindel's head scientist. Formerly Excellen Browning, Excellen died during a shuttle crash. Her parents attempted to revive her with their cybernetic work, getting only a partial success. Largely disowning her, Lemon devoted herself to science, though a part of her at least acknowledges relgion to some extent. The majority of the Shadow-Mirror's tools and weapons come from her creations, and she's one of the best shots over a long distance when fighting in a mech. Wodan Ymir -Also known as W15, Wodan is the last of the W Numbers series, one based off of the mind of Sanger Zonvolt. When first arriving in the multiverse his mind was heavily unstable and he wasn't able to activate properly. However, Lemon Browning was able to activate him in an emergency situation, and Vindel rewarded his actions by rebuilding Magus to stabilize him. Magus is what Wodan focuses the most on, calling himself the Sword of Magus. Lee Former EFA Captain that defected to the Shadow-Mirrors, Lee had gotten the Shirogane destroyed by charging the Kurogane, a ship of the same class armed with a drill on its bow. Since that time, Vindel does not trust Lee to pilot the Shirogane through any sort of difficult battle. Groups Under Vindel's Command Shadow-Mirrors -The original group under Vindel's command. Started as an elite military force on the version of Earth Vindel is from. However, after the alien attack and the government's corruption started to spread, Vindel lead the Shadow-Mirrors to rebel against the government. While they made some progress and acquired some high level of tech, due to an alien infecting and taking over the one known as Beowulf, the Shadow-Mirrors were ultimately forced to use System-XN to make a jump to a parallel dimension. Only about 1/5 of the Shadow-Mirror army made it to the other side. Made up up elite human soldiers and expendable Model-W units, it is the group Vindel both trusts the most and cares the most about. Werewolf PMC -The first PMC organization that Vindel took over. As it mostly relies on unmanned units to do its jobs, Vindel was able to quickly take out the base with a surprise attack. Vindel talked their leader, Howling Wolf, into joining his forces. On Patriot Earth, the Werewolf PMC is Vindel's trump card. Due to its remote location and low number of members, nobody knows that Vindel controls it. A paranoid level of precautions are used to make sure nobody makes the connection. Raven Sword PMC -The second PMC group taken over by Vindel. Unlike with the Werewolf PMC, this was a public takeover. The publicity allows Vindel a certain amount of legitimateness in his actions on Patriot Earth. This was compounded by Raven Sword under Vindel's command saving the President of the United States, after which the President authorized Vindel to lead the charge against Lynx Blade. Raven Sword is the primary source Vindel uses for his battles currently in the multiverse. XCOM -With the base discovered in South American, Vindel has gained some amount of control over XCOM. He keeps his interactions with them minimal for the moment, instead using them as a secondary source of information gathering. Will occasionally call for a dispatch of soldiers from them, particularly ones with Ghost Armour. Groups Vindel is Looking At Acquiring Imperials -While they have not had much of a presence at all in the multiverse, there are larges amounts of information on them. Their starship technology, bacta, robotics, and anti-alien stances are all things that have Vindel's interest. Cerberus -The infusion of Reaper technology is more than a bit disturbing to Vindel given its consequences. However, there is no denying that Cerberus has access to a lot of advanced technology and specialized troopers. If Vindel can contact them, he's going to want to see what sort of negotiations he can pull off with them. GUN -GUN has made a large amount of noise in the multiverse with their daring attack on the ARK, only for them to be silenced. While not nearly as impressive as some other anti-alien groups, any remaining troops could be added to the Raven Sword PMC to bolster their numbers. As well, it seemed that their scientists were making progress in a few interesting areas. Acquiring them could be quite beneficial. Quotes *N/A Trivia *When considering all characters, vehicles, and summons, Vindel may have the biggest selection of troops for stat battles on CRRP. See also *N/A External links * Vindel's Storage Category:Player Characters